Un corazón en tus manos
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Barry está enamorado, pero teme que Oliver no corresponda sus sentimientos.


**Un corazón en tus manos**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Arrow & The Flash _pertenecen a **Greg Berlanti** , **Marc Guggenheim** , **Andrew Kreisberg** , **Geoff Johns** , **David Nutter** , **Bonanza Productions Inc., Berlanti Productions** , **Warner Bros** **Television** , **DC Comics** , **DC Entertainment** y **The CW** y son utilizados sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Barry está enamorado, pero teme que Oliver no corresponda sus sentimientos.

* * *

Barry estaba absolutamente consciente de que las palabras escaparon de su boca _sin querer_ y en un momento inapropiado, sabía que seguramente había logrado pillar a Oliver por sorpresa, pero aún así le dolió cuando _te amo_ resonó en la habitación, antes plagada de gemidos y suspiros, y Oliver no respondió.

Barry se puso rojo —difícilmente podría haberlo evitado en su situación, tanto física como mental— y evitó ver a Oliver a los ojos durante un largo minuto. Oliver pareció decidir que el asunto _no valía la pena_ y sujetó las muñecas de Barry para apresarle los brazos por encima de la cabeza y seguir besando y mordiendo su cuello como si no hubiera un mañana.

Barry se sintió al borde de las lágrimas; expuesto, _abierto_ , avergonzado… deseó tener el valor para obligar a Oliver a salir de su cuerpo, vestirse e irse, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas entre ambos y posiblemente fracturaría su _relación_ hasta quebrarla por completo, así que apretó los labios, cerró los ojos y se tragó el llanto.

Durante la siguiente hora, se sintió de la peor manera que una persona se puede sentir a lo largo de su vida.

 _Ultrajado._

* * *

Y todo fue mil veces peor cuando vio a Oliver besando a Felicity en el Refugio.

Fue algo rápido, sólo un choque de labios, del tipo de besos que se dan los amigos muy cercanos y confianzudos, pero la mirada de Oliver cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba ahí le dijo que había _algo más_ , algo que Oliver había olvidado mencionarle la primera vez que lo besó tras una misión o la primera vez que se acostaron en la oficina del gerente en Verdant.

Mierda, ahora todo estaba claro…

Oliver dio un paso en su dirección y Barry echó correr antes de que pudiera acercarse demasiado.

* * *

En Central City, un metahumano con súper fuerza le dio una paliza. Huesos rotos por aquí y por allá.

Caitlin se puso a llorar al verlo llegar a STAR Labs arrastrándose y la exclamación de Cisco lo hizo sospechar que lucía fatal. Sus amigos lo ayudaron a tenderse en la cama del laboratorio y el dolor al impactar contra el colchón bastó para noquearlo unos segundos.

Gritó y lloró, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el dolor de su cuerpo no era el más atroz que había sentido _—Oliver—_ y soportó las siguientes horas de agonía con estoicismo.

* * *

La siguiente vez que Felicity lo contactó pidiendo ayuda con un caso en Starling City, Barry no respondió. Cuando Cisco preguntó al respecto, mintió, diciendo que había descuidado su trabajo en la policía y las amenazas de despido del capitán Singh podrían volverse reales.

Cisco no hizo más preguntas, pero a leguas se notaba que no le creyó.

* * *

Luego de semanas sin verse, Oliver comenzó a llamarlo a su móvil. Barry lo rompió a la mitad _por accidente_ y consiguió uno nuevo. _Olvidó_ decírselo a sus _amigos_ de Starling City.

* * *

Iris lo visitó una mañana en el trabajo y le entregó una bolsa con dos sándwiches gigantes y una taza jumbo llena de espumoso café. Barry la miró, extrañado, e Iris se sentó cómodamente en su escritorio.

—Desde hace unos meses, papá y yo creemos que luces un poco _demacrado,_ como si acabaras de pararte de la tumba, Barry —el aludido supo lo que se avecinaba, así que tomó un largo sorbo de café—, ¿hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Barry frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza: al parecer, su regeneración celular no era de mucha ayuda con cosas como ojeras y palidez. Bueno, no se podía tenerlo todo en la vida.

—Nada —respondió y estaba diciendo la verdad: no quería que su familia supiera la manera en la que Oliver lo había enredado para jugar con su cuerpo, su amor y su sexualidad y luego lo había botado como si fuera un trapo viejo sin valor alguno.

Iris ladeó la cabeza, inconforme.

—Sé que mientes, Barry, y quiero que sepas que si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para ayudarte, lo haré, no importa si… —pero no pudo continuar su discurso porque Patty entró a su oficina para entregarle una muestra que había recolectado en una escena del crimen, pedirle que la analizara y preguntarle si quería ir a ver una película "de ñoños" (sus palabras, no de él) con ella.

Barry dudó mucho, pero al final, aceptó, sólo para quitarse la mirada acusadora de Iris de encima.

* * *

Después del cine, fueron a comer hamburguesas a un local cerca de la casa de Patty. Bebieron malteadas y bromearon sobre el trabajo, Joe, los metahumanos y todo se sintió dulce y espontáneo hasta que Barry sintió el impulso de estirarse sobre la mesa y besarla.

Patty lo recibió con sorpresa, pero correspondió la caricia de sus labios. Barry suspiró contra su boca y hundió la mano en su cabello suelto. Era la mujer más hermosa que había besado en su vida, claro, después de Iris, pero eso siguió sin _provocarle_ nada.

Aterrado, se alejó un segundo para sacudir la cabeza y cubrirse los ojos con una mano antes de volver a inclinarse hacia adelante, pero en esa ocasión, Patty lo detuvo.

—Lo siento, Barry. No se siente _bien._ No creo que sea correcto.

Auch. Una bofetada o una rodilla en la entrepierna hubieran sido mejores.

Patty recogió sus cosas, lo besó en la mejilla y se marchó del local. Derrotado, Barry consumió los restos de las hamburguesas de ambos y pidió una malteada gigante para llevar.

* * *

Caminó hasta su departamento pateando una lata de coca-cola vacía, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su malteada y con una mano hundida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Escuchó el flujo continuo de los autos a su lado y se imaginó saltando delante de uno para detener el dolor de su pecho, pero se dio cuenta de que sonaba infantil y estúpido: eso sólo lastimaría a Iris y Joe, a su padre y sus amigos, pero a Oliver, no. Y eso era injusto. Porque Barry le había dado _tanto_ … y no había recibido nada a cambio.

Se sentía como un pobre niñito usado y abandonado, no como un hombre con todo el poder del mundo en el cuerpo.

* * *

Al entrar a su departamento, tuvo un par de segundos para accionar el interruptor de la luz antes de que un cuerpo grande y pesado le cayera encima de a saber dónde. Gritó, gruñó y golpeó, pero el cuerpo era pesado, muy pesado, y en el fondo sabía de quién era, porque ese cuerpo lo había tomado y usado un montón de veces antes, cada una de ellas rompiéndole el corazón.

Oliver lo estampó dolorosamente contra el suelo y encajó sus rodillas en sus muslos, luego, sujetó sus manos y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, como _esa_ maldita noche. Barry gruñó y empezó a vibrar, a Oliver le costó trabajo seguir sometiéndolo, pero lo consiguió, exactamente de la misma forma en que solía tomar _todo_ de Barry.

Se inclinó y lo besó en los labios. Barry aulló, furibundo —con la voz gutural provocada por su vibración—, y trituró el labio inferior de Oliver con los dientes hasta sacarle sangre. Fue el turno de Oliver para gritar de dolor.

—¡Barry! —Jadeó, tocándose con el pulgar el labio cortado y lamiendo la sangre, que también había caído en la boca de Barry—. ¡Mierda, Barry! —volvió a besarlo. Barry volvió a morderlo, pero Oliver se lo permitió e introdujo la lengua entre sus labios, arriesgándose a perderla de un mordisco.

 _Sin querer_ , Barry levantó la pelvis y la rozó con la de Oliver, arrancando con su vibración una queja de las bocas de ambos. _Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo…_

Rodaron por el suelo y, cuando Barry quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Oliver, agitándose como un desquiciados sobre la cadera de ese hombre maldito que le robaba el aliento, Oliver sujetó sus muñecas, impidiéndole abandonarlo de nuevo. Se besaron y restregaron hasta quedarse sin aliento, rodando de un lado a otro por el suelo de la habitación.

—¡Te odio! —exclamó Barry, furioso, mordiendo el botón superior de la camisa de Oliver para arrancarlo con los dientes, porque el desgraciado aún aferraba sus manos. Se preguntó si podría atravesarlo igual que un muro…

Oliver jadeó.

—¡No, eso no es cierto! —Negó, desesperado y volvió a girar por el suelo para colocar a Barry otra vez bajo su cuerpo—. ¡Me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti! —Barry se congeló en su sitio, ansioso. Redujo su vibración al mínimo. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Oliver, que de pronto daba la impresión de estar perdido.

Oliver creyó que podría huir de sus propias palabras besando a Barry de nuevo, pero no fue así. Barry alejó su boca y la mantuvo cerrada para él.

—Si eso es cierto —dijo, con su voz normal—, vas a tener que decírmelo de frente.

Oliver frunció el ceño.

—Te lo dije de frente.

Barry luchó de nuevo por alejarse, pero Oliver no lo dejó.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Oliver asintió, vencido.

Tomó a Barry por la cintura y lo abrazó para ponerse de pie con él a cuestas. Casi se mataron en el proceso gracias a un ridículo tropezón con el sillón y eso arrancó una carcajada de labios del velocista. Pronto, Oliver se le unió.

Se sentaron en el sillón, rodilla contra rodilla, muslo contra muslo. Oliver mantuvo sus dedos hundidos en el cabello de Barry, acariciándolo y provocándole una sensación deliciosa en el cuero cabelludo. Volvió a besarlo en los labios, corto, tierno.

—Barry, te amo. Y si no te lo dije antes es porque soy un estúpido.

Algo en el pecho de Barry se relajó un poco. Unió su frente a la de Oliver y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en respirar el mismo aire que él, en sentir las raíces de su cabello dorado mezclándose con las suyas, en la punta de sus narices chocando. Ese era el contacto más íntimo —que no involucrara sexo— que habían tenido.

—Felicity… —mencionó, recordando el beso que había visto entre ellos.

Oliver negó con la cabeza.

—Ella y yo compartimos una historia tan complicada como tú con Iris —aclaró. En vez de sentirse molesto, Barry asintió y se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Oliver, que lo recibió con gusto y se dedico a deslizar su palma abierta por su muslo, excitándolo, despertando la parte de su cuerpo que había creído muerta y perdida para siempre al besar a Patty. Besó el cuello de Oliver sin poder contenerse, acariciándolo con los labios de una manera que le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo—. Sentí terror cuando nos viste y cuando te fuiste pensé lo peor. Que no volveríamos a vernos y, por un tiempo, creí que sería lo mejor, pero después… _te amo._

Barry sonrió.

—Dilo de nuevo —suspiró, comenzando a retorcerse sobre el cuerpo de Oliver.

— _Te amo._

—De nuevo.

— _Te amo._

—Otra vez.

—Te amo. ¿Cuántas veces más?

—Hasta el infinito.

Oliver respiró profundo.

—Dímelo también.

—Te amo, Oliver Queen, te amo.

Oliver sonrió, encantado. Se levantó, tomó a Barry en brazos como haría el novio durante la noche de bodas y lo llevó a la habitación, donde podrían demostrarse con besos, susurros y caricias lo mucho que significaban el uno para el otro.


End file.
